


Flirting Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: David Johnson loves Maria Karras. But she doesn't seem to feel the same way. She does like to flirt with him whenever she gets a chance. But now she has come up with a brand-new way to tease him.





	1. Chapter 1

David Johnson was walking up to the bar with his best friend in the world: Maria Karras. He really loved her and he thought she knew it. But she would never even look at him in that way. He smiled at her as they slowly made their way to the door. She was wearing a sexy little number that she wore when she wanted to be seen. And of course, she was going to in that strapless red dress.

She was born in Cyprus and came to the UK to study law. He had met her in a shop several months ago and they had hit it off right away. And he fell head over heels in love with her. And she would always tease him by flirting with him it got worst when she was single like she was right now.

“What’s with the long face cutie?” she asked with a smile giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I need to find a girl,” he said with a slight smile having felt her lips on his cheek. “Oh you know you have me,” she said pulling him into a hug. He smelt her perfume that she was wearing and couldn’t help but think of all the ways that this night could be the night that she would see him the same way he saw her.

He would give almost anything for that to happen. But he knew that that would never happen. So he wanted to find someone to take his mind off of her. But there was no such woman that he has seen yet. “Come on let’s get you all liquored up so this party can begin,” she said with a smile as she dragged him into the bar with a smile.

Once inside he started noticing all the hot girls. But they weren’t as cute as Maria. He did notice this one girl that looked kind of hot. And the two of them did make eye contact it could have gone somewhere too until. “She’s not your type,” Maria said with a smile pulling him into her. This ruined any chance that he had with that girl.

A part of him hoped that she did this because she wanted him that night. “Excuse me I have got to go to the ladies,” she said with a smile as she walked away. About twenty minutes later he saw her talking with some guy laughing at something that he was saying. It hurt but not as much as when he saw her slowly leading this guy away.

He then started following the two of them. He didn’t know why but he was drawn to this. He watched the two of them walk off into a spot where they thought that no one was watching the two of them. Unaware that he was watching the two of them as they kissed.

He saw her slip this guy her tongue as they kissed. The guy’s hands were exploring her body as he kissed her. He wished that that was him kissing her as he watched the two of them started to happily moan into each other’s mouths. He watched her unzip the guys pants and pull out his erect penis.

As she got down on her knees David did the same thing to his own erect penis and started to slowly jerk his cock watching he’s would be girlfriend slowly take this guy’s cock into her mouth. He wishes that that was him that she was sucking off. “Oh fuck girl.” the guy moaned as she sucked him off.

“You better enjoy that fucker,” David said in a whisper as he jerked his cock. He wanted to see her enjoying this and not that douche. She could do so much better than him. He watched as she stood up and pulled up her skirt to reveal that she had not been wearing underwear all night long.

“Fuck.” David moaned seeing her standing there with no panties. “You ready for this hot stuff?” the douche asked with a douche smile. “Just fuck me, babe.” Maria moaned as she bent over in front of him pulling down her top to let her breast fall from the dress. “Oh fuck.” both Maria and David moaned at the same time for two very different reasons.

For her, that douche rammed his dick inside of her in one thrust. And for him, he saw her breasts for the first time since he met her. He often fantasized about seeing this site. He wanted to be the one that was fucking her instead of pumping his dick into his own hand as she got fucked by a douche that didn’t know what a good thing he had.

“Fuck.” she moaned as he fucked her. “Yeah. You like my dick don’t you slut?” the douche asked as he plowed into her again and again. “It’s not her that should be enjoying this douche.” David sighed as he pumped away into his fist. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh, fuck.” Maria moaned as she was fucked by that douche. “I think I’m going to cum.” the guy moaned as he fucked her.

“Then fucking cum douche.” both Maria and David said in moans. David couldn’t believe that she had said that. But knowing that she thought he was a douche too made him cum onto the wall with a shudder. He watched as the douche came inside of her and she moaned with a smile. David quickly stuffed his dick back into his pants and quickly got out of there so that the guy didn’t know that he was there.

A part of him wasn’t sure if she didn’t know he was there or this was the next level of teasing she was doing with him. He went to the bathroom to calm himself down a little more before he would return to the spot where she last had seen him. “There you are,” she said with a smile seeing him return to the bar.

“What I thought you went off with that bimbo,” she said pointing out the spot that had the girl that they had seen earlier. But she was gone. “Ah, you were right she wasn’t my type,” he said with a smile. “See I told you that you should just stay with me,” she said pulling him into a hug again.

“Did you find someone? You were gone a long time.” David said clearly not wanting to tell her that he knew exactly where she had gone. “Nah. I was just stopped by this douche. I’d much rather be here with the cutie.” she said with a smile kissing his cheek again. He smiled at her. He loved her so much but he knew that she was still just teasing him even after everything that happened tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

David Johnson and Maria Karras were in Hawaii for a business trip. “And why did you drag me to the beach?” David asked with a smile as the two of them walked onto the beach. Her wearing a skimpy little bikini and him in his trunks. “Come on there is no way that we were going to come to Hawaii and not go to the beach cutie,” she said looking at him with a smile.

“And why is it I was the one that has to carry all of the stuff?” he asked with a smile displaying the beach towel, umbrella, and basket full of stuff. “Because you’re my big strong man,” she said playfully giving him one of her smiles that drove him crazy. “If you say so. I just think that you didn’t want to do anything,” he said with a smile.

“I’m doing something sweetie,” she said with a smile. “Really and what’s that?” he asked with a smile. “I’m looking damn sexy for my man,” she said with a smile and a wink looking at him. “Why do I hang out with you this much?” he asked with a smile looking at the woman that he loved so much. She looked at him with a smile that gave him the thought that she knew exactly why he hung out with her as much as he did.

The two of them then set up on the beach looking at the men and women on the beach. While David looked at the women there was a volleyball that landed at there feet. They looked up and they saw a group of Hawaiians playing volleyball. He tossed them the ball but one of them said. “You two want to join us?” he asked with a smile.

David looked at Maria who smiled. “I’m good, go. And I’ll be cheering my man on from the sidelines,” she said with a smile. He got up and went to join the game. As he played he noticed that Maria started to talk to another guy as she cheered for you. He then saw her getting up with that guy. And he saw the guy squeeze her ass as they walked away. Then the volleyball hit David in the head.

It wasn’t that bad it just hurt like hell. “You alright dude?” some of his new friends asked looking at him. “Yeah I think I’m going to sit this one out for a while,” David said with a smile rubbing the side of his head that was hit by the volleyball. “No worries friend go shake it off.” one said with a smile.

David quickly went after Maria. It wasn’t that he wanted to know what she was doing. But to make sure that she didn’t get hurt by some psycho ax murder or something. He walked up to where he had seen her heading off, with that go. And he found them kissing. Then the guy broke the kiss.

“He is how this is going to work lover,” he said with a smile looking at her with a smile. She looked up at him with waiting eyes. “I’ll fuck you. But you are mine whatever I want during sex you do alright?” he asked with a smile. The thought of having sex with Maria like that was a turn on to him he even became noticeably hard hearing it. But she would never agree to that no matter how good looking this guy was.

“Whatever you want lover,” she said with a moan reaching up behind her and untying her bikini top letting it fall to the beach sand, at her feet. It was so hot that David pulled out his cock again and started to slowly jerk his cock to his girl as she kissed this guy. He broke the kiss and spun her around so that she was facing David wearing only her bikini bottoms. David was hidden behind some rocks so she couldn’t possibly know that he was there.

“Oh fuck the things I would do to you Maria,” David whispered as he jerked his cock. The guy forcefully bent her over causing her to moan with a smile on her face. He untied her bottoms. And bent down and inserted his tongue into her ass. “Oh fuck.” she moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. “You like that don’t you my tongue in your ass don’t you?” David said in a whisper as he pumped his dick into his fist.

“I love your tongue baby! I love your tongue!” she moaned as he continued his work on her ass. “You are going to love this dick more,” he said as he stood up and rammed his dick into her ass. “FUCK!” she moaned as she felt his cock pump into her. David pumped into his fist faster thinking about him being the one that was fucking her ass. “You love my dick don’t you Maria?” David asked in a whisper as the guy groaned.

“YES!! Fuck my ass.” Maria moaned as he pumped into her. The guy then spanked her ass several times. “You’re my sexy bitch,” he grunted out as he pumped into her. “No, she’s MY sexy bitch.” David moaned in a whisper. “That’s right I am your sexy bitch.” she moaned as he fucked her ass.

He then pulled her hair as he fucked her. David pumped his dick the fastest he had ever pumped before. If it wasn’t for his pre-cum he might have been rubbing himself raw. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh, fuck.” Maria moaned as he pulled her hair and pumped into her ass. “You want to cum for me don’t you slut?” he asked Maria with a smile.

“She’s not a fucking slut. But she wants to cum for me.” David moaned as he pumped into his fist. “Yes, I do sweetie. I want to cum for you.” she moaned. This made David shoot out his load onto the rocks in front of him. “FUCK!!!!” she screamed as she came for the dick in her ass. By the look in the guys’ eyes, he came too. But David didn’t care about him. He just wanted to see Maria cum which he did.

So he slowly made his way out of there quickly cleaning himself up. And went back to the volleyball game. He started talking to this hot girl. But he didn’t really care about her right now. David’s mind was still filled with Maria. Who quickly bounced into the conversation that he was having by jumping on David’s back with a smile.

“Whatcha talking about?” she asked with a smile as she kissed David’s cheek making it seem like she was his girlfriend even though she wasn’t. “I’ll leave the two of you alone then.” said the girl that David was talking to before she skulked away clearly thinking that she had been barking up the wrong tree this whole time.

“Where were you? You missed me getting a volleyball upside the head.” David said with a smile looking at the woman that just a few minutes before was acting like a slut for a random stranger. “Does my man need a kiss to make it better?” she asked with a smile. “I wouldn’t say no. But you didn’t answer my question. Where were you?” he asked as he felt her lips on his temple like she was trying to kiss it to make it better.

“I was around. But I like it much better here with my man,” she said with a smile. “Enough to carry everything back to the car? We got an early flight tomorrow.” David said with a smile looking at her. “But I kissed it and made it better. So you should be good,” she said with a devious smile. “Why do I hang out with you?” David asked her again. She then kissed his temple again with a smile that said clearly. I think you know why. As they got ready to get out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

David Johnson and Maria Karras were at her place after work with a friend of theirs. Her name is Alice Macchione. She was the only lesbian woman that they worked with. But that didn’t matter. They were still good friends with her. “So you two really like watching romantic comedies together?” she asked with a smile.

“Yeah they are fun,” he said with a smile as Maria sat on his other side like she always did with his arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him. “Just me and this cutie with some rom-coms is a perfect Friday night,” she said cuddling up to him. “Well, I’m sorry for interrupting you guys tradition. If my girlfriend didn’t dump me I would be out with her right now.” Alice said with a frown.

“What does she know,” he said looking at there friend. “Yeah this week David isn’t the only cutie that I’m here with this week,” Maria said with a smile looking at Alice. But David did notice something in her eyes that he had never seen before. They watched the first one. Which one of Maria’s favorites. She laughed and cried in all the same spots that she always did. And David loved it too. It wasn’t that he loved these movies he just loved being able to hold Maria close to him the way that he was right now.

But it was time for the change over from one movie to the next. And like always David had to go get more popcorn and go use the bathroom. When he returned he found Maria and Alice kissing on the couch. He never thought he would see Maria kissing another woman but to walk back with them like this he was happy.

“You’re a great kisser.” Alice moaned breaking the kiss for only a moment before she kissed her again. David set the popcorn on a table that was in the hallway from the kitchen and pulled out his rock hard cock and started to slowly jerk his cock. “Thank you. Now let fuck each other shall we?” Maria asked with a seductive smile that drove him crazy as he jerked his cock.

“But he could back at any time,” Alice said trying to look to where she knew the kitchens were. David knew that he needed to hide from her position she could probably see him a lot better than Maria could. But then. “He’ll be a while. He always is. So let’s make this quick.” Maria said with that seductive smile as she started to undress Alice.

Before long the two of them were naked on the couch kissing and scissoring. Their pussies grinding into each other. “Oh fuck.” David and Maria moaned in unison. “You like what I’m doing to you baby?” Alice asked in a soft moan still worried that David was going to walk in on them fucking. “Fuck yes. I have never felt anything like this.” Maria moaned. “Neither have I.” David moaned as he jerked his cock for the two of them.

She had only ever had one experience with a woman before but this time had thrown that time out the water. And he had masturbated to her fucking someone before but this was different. It wasn’t some guy that she had just met but a girl that they worked with. Before too much longer they both came for this feeling. He sent his cum straight at the wall he was trying to hide behind. And she sent her juices onto their friend and the couch.

“I didn’t get a chance to cum,” Alice said with a mild pout thinking that their little fun was over. “I’m not done with you yet,” Maria said pulling her into a kiss. “Thank god.” David moaned as he kelp jerking his cock. While he had cum this was so hot that he didn’t lose his erection after spilling his seed. So he kept jerking as he watched both girls fucking like lesbian bunnies.

“What’s gotten into you?” Alice asked with a smile as Maria started to massage her breasts. “I have never been this horny before,” Maria said with a smile as she pulled her into another kiss. “Neither have I.” David moaned as he pumped faster into his hand. “I do bring that out of women.” Alice moaned as she held on tight to her new lover.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to cum.” Maria moaned as she felt her second orgasm coming. “Me too my sweet Maria.” David moaned as he felt his own orgasm coming for the second time. “You are my little cumming machine,” Alice said with a smile as she felt her own orgasm coming. “YES I FUCKING AM!!!” Maria yelled as she came for the second time. “Fuck.” David moaned as he sent another stream of his cum hitting the wall.

That’s when he realized where he was. He was in the hallway of Maria’s apartment if she were to find his cum on her walls she would know that he had watched them having sex and jerked himself off to it. So while Maria and Alice were kissing each other he quickly cleaned it up with the hanky that he had in his pocket.

He then went to the bathroom that was on the way and quickly cleaned himself up and then went to the kitchen to make another batch of popcorn and threw out the cold popcorn so that he could say that he burnt the first batch and had to make more. As he poured the fresh popcorn into a bowl he heard screaming coming from the living room. At first, he thought that he was missing them going at it again but then he heard the front door slam.

He walked into the room to find just Maria standing there. She looked upset unlike what she had looked like just a few seconds before. “What happened?” David asked her setting down the bowl of popcorn. “Alice and I got into a fight,” Maria said looking upset. “About what I heard the screaming from the kitchen but I couldn’t hear what was said,” he said looking at Maria and he just wanted to hold her.

She looked a little more at ease knowing that he didn’t hear what was said. “It doesn’t matter. Maybe one day I’ll tell you. But not today.” she said with a smile getting some of herself back. “Do you want to watch another rom-com or is the night done?” David asked looking at her. “I’m always up for another rom-com with my cutie,” she said as they went to the other side of the couch.

“Where’s the blanket?” David asked already knowing that she had to have gotten it wet with her juices when she came before. “I spilled my drink on it so we are going to have to cuddle up closer to stay warm,” she said with a smile as she sat on the couch. He smiled down at her and sat down next her as she cuddled up closer to him and they started the next movie in there rom-com fest.


	4. Chapter 4

David Johnson and Maria Karras were at work talking about the new guy. “Can you believe how cute he is?” David heard another woman ask Maria. “He’s cute. But not like my cutie here.” Maria said with a smile as she leaned her head against David’s shoulder. “You think I’m cute then?” he asked with a smile. When she would say stuff like that it would make the love that he had for her grow that much deeper.

“I said it didn’t I?” she asked with a smile and a wink. “Why don’t you two start dating with all the flirting that you two do?” he friend asked looking at the two of them. “Because it’s all about timing sweetie. And the timing is never right.” Maria said with a smile. David heard her say that before. He often wondered what time would be right for them. She was single and so was he. But he wasn’t going to push her. Because he knew if he pushed the subject she would be out of his life.

At that point, the new guy came up to them. “Hey, can someone help me? I’m having a little problem with my computer,” he asked looking at the three of us. “I’ll help you,” Maria said with a smile. And the two of them went off to fix his problem. Not that long after that. “Damn,” David said looking at the printer. “What is it?” the girl that they had been talking to before asked.

“Maria used the last of the paper in the printer. She must have forgotten to tell me before she left to help the new guy,” he said standing up. “I can go get it if you want?” she asked. “Nah. I got it. Be back in a few.” he said looking at her as he headed for the supply closet. That’s he heard voices. “But what if we get caught?” he heard the new guy say. “Then you better make me cum quick before anyone sees me boss the new guy around.” Maria moaned as David heard kissing noises.

That’s when he came up to the two of them hidden away by the supply closet were almost no one ever goes to unless there was a need. Where Maria and the new guy. She was kissing him and was clearly in control of this situation. “I don’t know about this,” he said as David unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardening cock and started to jerk it to Maria taking control like this.

“You know that the longer that you keep fighting this the more of a chance that someone might catch us and tell our boss that you and I are fucking.” she moaned as she forcefully undid his pants and let them fall to the floor to show that he had an erection hidden inside of his underwear. “And besides it looks like you want this too,” she said with a smile as she got down on her knees and pulled out his cock and started sucking on it.

“Yes, baby I want it. I want you.” David moaned as he saw her sucking his cock with him looking shocked and in lust. “Oh fuck.” he moaned as he felt her work on his cock. “I’m good at sucking cock,” she said as she let his cock out of her mouth and pulled up her skirt and shoved her panties to the side. “You better make me cum quick now,” she said pushing him up against the wall as she climbed on top of him and his penis.

“Fuck.” she moaned as she lowered herself onto it. “Yes, I wanna make you cum quickly lover.” David moaned as he jerked his cock. “Oh fuck.” he moaned as he felt her slide up and down his shaft. “Did I say that you could enjoy this?” she asked as she fucked herself on his shaft. “N-No,” he said with a moan. “I’m here for your pleasure baby. And only for your pleasure.” David moaned as he jerked his cock. “Then before you cum you better make me cum.” Maria moaned as she fucked herself with his cock.

“Because you aren’t my lover. You’re my cock toy. Just here for my pleasure.” she moaned as she rode him. “B-But...” he moaned as he felt her ride him. “Just shut up and be her cock toy idiot. You’re just her cock toy. Making her cum.” David moaned as he stroked faster as he felt pre-cum start to spurt out hitting the wall. “Shut the fuck up and let me cum ass.” she moaned as she rode him.

“But-”“SHUT UP! And let me cum.” she groaned as she rode him. He shut up after that and let her control him as she wanted. “Yeah that’s it let her us you as she needs.” he groaned out as he watched her rise him. “I’m going to cum my little cock toy. So you better cum too.” she moaned as she felt herself losing control of her. “Mhm.” he moaned afraid to say anything now because he was already so close to cumming and he needed to cum now.

“FUCK!” all three of them moaned at the same time. Maria cumming for her cock toy. Her cock toy cumming inside of her. And David cumming for the two of them sending his seed onto the wall. As the two of them started to clean themselves up he quickly whipped the stain down with the clothe in his pocket. He then slipped into the supply closet getting rid of any remaining evidence of his little masturbatory excursion.

He then grabbed the paper that he had come to get in the first place. Then he walked back to his desk. “Where were you cutie?” she asked seeing him walking back with the paper. “Well someone forgot that she had used the last of the paper in the printer and I had to go and get some,” he said with a smile. “Really? Did you enjoy the time spent in the closet?” she asked looking at him with a smile. “It was uneventful. Just some paper, toner, and cleaning supplies.” David said with a smile.

“Nothing else?” she asked with a smile. “Nope, nothing. How was the problem with the new guy?” he asked. “Boring. He definitely has nothing on my cutie,” she said with a smile. Then she kissed his cheek. “What was that for?” he asked with a smile. “Just felt like it. Shall we get back to work now?” she asked him with a smile. “Sure,” he said as they went back to work smiling like Cheshire Cats as they worked.


End file.
